Whiskey Lullaby
by laiastar
Summary: A story I wrote, Yes it is sad, It is also a Song Fic, Warning Character death, Please R


Laiastar I don't own Dragon Booster or Whiskey Lullaby. Wish I did but I don't

* * *

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**

_"Artha I can't do this anymore." Kitt shouted at him. "Everything you do smothers me, you don't stop with just keeping me safe, but now you won't let me do anything by myself." She threw what she had been holding down to the ground, it lay there, a small ring that he had given her three weeks ago. "Its always take Lance, or take Parm, or even take my Dad with you. The first two would have been ok, but you suggesting the last one all the time is driving me crazy."_

_"Kitt, the street isn't the best place for you." Artha said, "people heard about you about us and are trying to get at you."_

_"Well, I guess they don't have to worry anymore." Kitt shouted and left the house in a fury. Her bag was packed and on her back, and she mounted Wyldfyre and rode away._

_"Kitt…"_

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**

_Artha put the bottle to his lips, not thinking about it. He was 21 and was able to drink when he wanted, but some how he felt slightly guilty doing this._

_"Artha." Parm started but Artha tipped the bottle back and drank from it._

_He continued this habit but never could he get drunk enough to get Kitt off of his mind. He was always regretting letting his love go._

**Until the night…  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**

_"Artha are you here?" Called Parm, Conner was with him, Parm had finally told him about Artha's drinking problem. Conner had been angry at him at first, but then he had remembered how he had once slipped into depression. Now Conner wanted to help his son get through this rough spot. They found that his bedroom door was locked._

_"ARTHA!" Conner shouted._

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Artha didn't answer, he slowly wrote a note, his eyes teared as he wrote it in slow deliberate letters._

_He then looked at the paper and a soft sob left his lips, he lay down on the bed slowly holding a small metal piece in his hand._

**Life is big but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**

_Artha's breathing came less evenly and he put his head face down on the pillow._

_"ARTHA OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Conner shouted but to no avail. Finally he used the Mag Claw and the door shattered under the energy._

**We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die**

_Conner shouted in dismay as he walked into the room, every thing was accually neat, but there on the bed lay his son, face down, a whisky bottle was on desk, completely empty._

_"Artha!" Parm shouted running over to his best friend. "Artha?"_

_His friend didn't move even when Parm touched his neck feeling for a pulse._

_Parm shook his head looking at the hopeful Conner. "He's dead." Parm's voice cracked on the last word._

_Conner picked up a note that lay on the desk, reading it he shook his head. "He still loved Kitt." Was all he could say as he sat down next to Artha's body. Reaching for a hand and opening it Conner found the engagement ring Artha had given to Kitt. It was a gold ring with a gem shaped like Beau's gold star._

**And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

_Conner lowered his head in respect as the priest said the prayers at Artha's funeral. Parm was looking at the pictures he had of him Artha and Kitt. Lance was crying and Conner was near to tears. Artha had always wanted to be buried here, under the Willow where he had asked Kitt to marry him._

**lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala**

_They lowered his body into the ground and finally Conner let the tears run down his face and he closed his eyes remembering the smiling teen he had raised from a baby._

**lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala**

_It was on the news that the racer Artha Penn had died and the Dragon Booster was missing. A certain pair of eyes was watching the TV when it was announced and let out a cry of sorrow as she heard this._

**The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**

_"Kitt you should stop drinking." A friend told Kitt who shrugged and took yet another long sip of the whisky._

_"I can't Artha, I broke his heart and now he's dead because of me."_

_Kitt had been drinking like this for over three years so far and her friends no matter what they did couldn't get her to stop drinking._

**Until the night  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**

_Kitt looked at the picture of Artha as she cried. "It's my fault. You where just trying to keep me safe and now I made you kill yourself. If I had just said yes we would be happy."_

_She lifted the bottle to her lips once again and drained the whole bottle. She had taken a whole bottle of pain killers with the bottle of whisky. Having had crushed them up and put them in it as to cover the fact that she was taking them._

_She picked up the picture and clutching it to her chest cried. She began to feel dizzy and lay face down on the bed, still holding onto the picture of Artha._

**We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life**

_Conner Penn had finally found where Kitt had gone to live, he knocked on her door but there was no answer. The door was unlocked and he slowly pushed it open. There was Kitt laying on the bed, a whiskey bottle on the desk, completely empty next to a bottle of pain killers. It was empty also._

_"Not you to Kitt." Conner said softly as he walked over to her and rolled her so her face was pointing towards him. She had her eyes closed but in her arms was a picture. He took it and saw that it was a picture of Artha, laughing at the camera. The day after he had purposed to Kitt._

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

_Conner watched as Kit was buried next to Artha, it was how it should be. He laid roses on her grave after they finished and talked to both tombstones. As if doing that made his son and Kitt hear him_

_He told them how much he loved them, and how sad he was. How he missed both of them and wished they where here now. He told them Lance was going out with a girl, Parm had gotten married, and that everything was going great. But sorrow was in his soul for them._

**lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala**

_Their graves stayed there forever, many flocked to say things to the headstones, old wishes, what was going on. Both of these two young ones had been deeply loved by the world._

**lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala**

So tell me what you think of this story.


End file.
